fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BubbleBear (Author)
About Mehttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=1Edit BubbleBear (not an official account I'm to lazy to create a real one) is an author that has written 4 stories for Pokemon. Like I'd tell you my real name. Go away, stalkers! I'm a boy, and I'm 0-100 years old (fine, I'm in elementary schools). My favorite books are Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, the Heroes of Olympus, and Cherub - along with the occasional glimmer of anime - Pokemon, and other stuff like that. I LIKE TO: *Read (Reading doesn't automatically mean you're a nerd. Besides, I bet you've read what I have and liked it.) *Draw manga (seriously, it's not that hard.) *Annoy my younger sibling (everyone's favorite activity!) *Hang out with my friends (duh! doesn't everybody?) *Play video games (mostly Pokemon, I have FireRed, Platinum, Diamond, Sapphire, and White along with Explorers of Sky and SoulSilver) *Write (but I'm too lazy to put my stories up . . . XD) *Swear when I'm angry (It's fun.) 'The Maximum Ride Section of Oddness:'http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=2Edit Pairings: AwesomeShipping (Max and Iggy. Miggy.) UnthinkableShipping (Fang and Ella. Come on, you know it's unthinkable. Fella) ImmatureShipping (Gazzy and Nudge. Nazzy.) SisterShipping (Max and Ella. Mella. Don't you just love sisterly love?) RANDOMNESS: If you rearrange the letters in the word TFW (The Final Warning), you get WTF (what the f-ck!) Somehow I think Maximum Ride (if changed a bit) corresponds to Victorious created by Dan Schneider: *Ella Martinez/Tori Vega = the goody-goodies. Ugh. *Iggy Griffiths/Andre Harris = ah, the best friends of the main character. I just love Tandre, but not exactly Eggy. But it fits in the actual novels, so I'm guessing Iggy would be Andre if his personality changed. *Fang ?????/Beck Oliver = Beck's not the silent type, but you get what I'm going for. Plus, some people say they want Avan Jogia (Beck) to play Fang in the MR movies in 2013. *Maximum Ride/Jade West = they are pretty bad--s. Plus, Beck and Jade love each other, so do Fang and Max (I just wish it was IGGY and Max). *Nudge ?????/Cat Valentine = they're just loony. loony in the head. *Gazzy ?????/Robbie Shapiro = i think it just fits, okay? Plus, I'm a fan of Cabbie along with Nazzy. It just fits, don't judge. *Angel ?????/Trina Vega = Angel is the only left out of the Flock (Dylan is a faker. He's not part of the Flock.) WHAT I THINK OF THE CHARACTERS Maximum Ride - there are six words I can use to describe her - she can beat up Chuck Norris. Fang - eh, i'm really hating him for leaving . . . but he was great, i like strong and silent types of characters Iggy - who doesn't love blind pyros? Iggy is my fav character next to Max Gazzy - his farts count as 1/12 of my life. Nudge - I really like Nudge. I mean, who doesn't? ZOMG! I just heard has a crush on Dylan? Eww, that's really gross, but who cares, wait a sec, speaking of Nudge, I'm really hungry, can someone get me a sandwhich or something? Anyway, I totally luv Nudge! She's just so funny! Angel - the little devil . . . grrr Dylan - he needs to die and never come back Ella - get over Iggy! You think you're so innocent I want to beat you into a pulp (no offense, Ells' fans) The School - I hate you guys Lissa and Brigid - you know what I think about them when you read this . . . 1. Do you think Iggy is hot? Yes (stare all you want, I'm secure - Rex) 2. Did you cry when Ari died? Yes! And when he was just started to be good . . . -sniffle- 3. Do you think Fang is hot? Yeah, (stare all you want, I'm secure - Rex) but not as much as Iggy. 4. How do you pronounce Ari's name? Just say the letters 'R E' 5. Do you laugh everytime you read the name Dr. Chu? If I find out his first name is Pika, then yes. 6. -SPOILER ALERT- In MAX did you laugh hysterically when Total started talking about marriage? Yes, to the Max! 7. -SPOILER ALERT- Did you squeal at all the faxness in MAX? One, I'm a boy, I don't squeal. Two, I hate Fax. You'll see what I like momentarily. 8. Did you angrily throw your book across the room when the flock split up? Yes! Give people a chance, Fang! 9. Who is your favorite character? Max (duh) and Iggy (duh) 10. Do you like Jeb? Max's idiot of a father? No. 11. -SPOILER ALERT- Did you make a genuine "WTF" face when Max and Fang grew gills? NO FREAKIN DUH! 12. Do you think MAX was better than TFW? Yeppers. 13. -SPOILER ALERT- Did you get fed up with Nudge and Angel's slight attitudes in MAX? Only Angel's. Nudge is fine with me. 14. Which book is your all time favorite? ANGEL because that devil got out of the way (or did she? -cackles-) 15. If the flock had a theme song, what would it be? I'm too lazy to check my iPod. 16. Have you ever imagined the Flock as a band playing whatever song comes up next on your iPod? Maybe . . . -wonders- 17. Who do you think the voice should be? Me. I have a lot of twists in store of Max. 18. Do you think one or more members of the Flock should learn to play the instrument? YES. 19. What bugged you most about the TFW? The plot. Yes, the plot. 20. MIGGY OR FAX? For some reason Fax seems creepy to me. Miggy all the way 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus Section of Oddness:'http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=3Edit Pairings: RivalryShipping/PerfectShipping (Percy and Annabeth - why rivalry, duh their parents. Plus, they're perfect together.) RunawayShipping (Thalia and Luke - if Luke didn't join Kronos' side, it could happen) NatureShipping (Grover and Juniper, he's a satyr, she's a dryad, end of story) IllusionaryShipping (Jason and Piper, why illusionary, remember the Mist caused those fake memories of them being together) RedShipping (Beckendorf and Silena. Why red? Fire is either orange or red. Love's signature color is red or pink.) KnifeShipping (Luke and Annabeth. The cursed knife is what started all of this.) ReddShipping (Leo and Piper. I've read lots of 'what if Jason left Piper for Reyna' fics, and how she would've gotten together with Leo, and they're good. ReddShipping is another version of RedShipping [Hephaestus' son, Aphrodite's daughter) TideShipping (Percy and Artemis. Artemis = the moon, Percy = the tides. They're perfect for each other if Annabeth was out of the picture!) ForbiddenShipping (Hermes and Artemis. I've read lots of these fics, and they're really good too.) TwinShipping (Apollo and Artemis. who doesn't love a brother/sister relationship?) PrankShipping (Travis and Katie. Like I said, love/hate relationships are awesome.) Percy Jackson pledge (changed): I promise to remember Percy, whenever I'm at sea I promise to remember Annabeth, whenever spiders come at me I promise to protect nature, for Grover's sake of course I promise to remember Luke, when my heart fills with remorse I promise to remember Chiron, when I see the words "free pony ride" I promise to remember Tyson, when a friend sticks by my side I promise to remember Thalia, when a friend is scared of heights I promise to remember Clarisse, when someone gives me a fright I promise to remember Bianca, when a girl scolds her brother I promise to remember Nico, when someone doesn't get along with others I promise to remember Zoe, whenever I watch the stars I promise to remember Rachel, whenever a limo passes my car Yes I promise to remember PJO I promise this, wherever I go Greek Love: The first human beings were made with four arms and legs, four eyes, and you get where I'm going. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half, leaving them to find the other half of themselves. These people are called soulmates. 'Harry Potter Section of Oddness:'http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=4Edit tHIS SERIES HAS ENDED, SO I'M NOT WRITING ANY INFORMATION 'Pokemon Section of Oddness:'http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=5Edit Pairings: PokeShipping - everyone's fav couple . . . ContestShipping - who doesn't see this? He gives her red roses (like they're really meant for Beautifly) IkariShipping - love/hate relationships are awesome. AdvancedShipping - although I'm more of a ContestShipper, this I can obviously see AltoShipping - Ash and Latias. She kissed him on the cheek (the girl who kissed him wasn't talking, so it must've been Latias) FerriswheelShipping - White and N. PokeSpe Pairings: SpecialShipping - Red and Yellow. I can totally see this. Misty was even jealous of Yellow! OldrivalShipping - even the dumbest person in the world can see this MangaQuestShipping - Gold and Crystal. FranticShipping - there's a confession, end of story. Fav Pokemon: I have five ultimate faves (some are evolution links) from each region - Kanto: Mewtwo - they're freakin' awesome! I caught one in Cerulean Cave and it's level 99 ;) I'm willing to trade for a pokemon of the same level. Pikachu/Raichu - they're useless in the games, but so cute and powerful in the anime/manga! Dragonite - my Dragonite beat a Lugia, and it was way underleveled! Ditto - Who doesn't love a pokemon that transforms into a pokemon? Charmeleon/Charizard - compared to my Dragonite, they are awesome! Dragonite's level 87, Charizard's 100 already. Johto: Togepi/Togetic - these guys are so cute. I have a Togetic, but I can't evolve it because I've used all my freakin' shiny stones! Umbreon - they're much better than Espeons. Psychic attacks are no good against Dark. Lugia - I swear I almost died when they announced HeartGold and SoulSilver. Cyndaquil - a level one Cyndaquil could pwn a level 100 Mewtwo. Noctowl - I have a shiny one like Ash's. It's my favorite and most powerful flying-type that I own, besides Staraptor, Braviary, and Pidgeot. Hoenn: Poochyena/Mightyena - The guys are powerful, along with cute if you look deep. Skitty/Delcatty - they're the same with Poochy and Mighty. Rayquaza - I have one (along with every other legendary in the world) Altaria - My favorite move - PERISH SONG Breloom - it's tough for a grass-type. Sinnoh: Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape - most fire type starters are my faves. I like Blaziken (no, luv) but those other Hoenns are more favored by me. Shinx/Luxio/Luxray - these guys are amazing, but hard to raise. I do recommend catching one if you're an experienced trainer. Floatzel - I luvers them. <3 Glaceon - Glaceon is my favorite Eeveelution. Arceus - he's the ultimate pokemon! Unova: Zekrom - I have White, so I have Zekrom Reshiram - my friend traded me Reshiram for a Zebstrika and it's freakin' awesome Kyurem - I don't own one yet, but it seems pretty cool Zoroark - it's a fox that can transform. How is that not cool? Snivy/Servine/Serperior - the grass type for Unova is my all time Unova favorite. 'Time for some randomness!:'http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=6Edit Lady Gaga taught me its okay to be'' different''. Ke$ha taught me to be myself and not care what anyone else thinks. Bruno Mars taught me to do anything for that one person I love. Eminem taught me that life is hard but you can make it through. Travis taught me how to be generous.... Taylor Swift taught me not every guy/girl is going to treat me right. ...Michael Jackson taught me to always love the'' people around me.'' Music taught me how to live Curse you, curser! Sarcasm isn't an attitude, it's an ART. I want to die peacefully in my sleep like my grandfather . . . not screaming like the passengers in his car An apple a day keeps the doctors away, if well aimed I swear to Drunk, officer, I am not God! I didn't put this on the fanfiction wiki cause I'm paranoid. "How many times have I told you NOT to bring the dogs in the house?" "As many times that you've said it." "We used to do a lot of fun stuff." - PJ Duncan "When did that stop?" - Gabe Duncan "Wait, how old are you again?" - Teddy Duncan Jade: Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend? Fanfiction Favorites Storieshttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=7Edit YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW THAT STORY INFORMATION IS PUT ON THE STORY PAGES. CHECK ANY OF THE STORIES FOR PROOF. Unova-Hoenn Archttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=8Edit STORY'S ABOUT: A story based on Pokemon Black and White [the characters are even based on the players and the NPCs) (I coudn't resist after finishing it) which ends up turning into Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. *'Darkness and Light' - started January 8, 2011, ended March 24, 2011 *'Shining Shadows' - started May 19, 2011, ended July 11, 2011 *'Explorers of Sky - Sandra's Story '- started May 27, 2011, ended June 1, 2011 *'Earth and Water' - started July 11, 2011, endd July 15, 2011 *'Ice and Fire'- set to debut on July 20, 2011 Johto-Kanto Archttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=9Edit STORY'S ABOUT: A story based on Gold and Crystal's son, Bronze, on his journey with Silver and Lyra's daughters, Stella and Lisa and Ethan and Kris' son, Chase. Starts with Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, then finally Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen. *'Pokemon Bronze Part 1 '- set to debut on August 4, 2011 Crossover Ficshttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=10Edit *'Ruby and Sapphire, Brendan and May: Switched' - planned to debut on July 25 *'Switched II: Pearl and Platinum, Barry and Dawn' - planned to debut on July 30 Newshttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BubbleBear&action=edit&section=11Edit *2 days til Ice and Fire - July 18, 2011 *The Switched stories have been changed to debut on July! - July 18, 2011 *Johto-Kanto arc stories announcement - July 18, 2011 *Hoenn remakes in 2013? - July 18, 2011 *Ice and Fire coming tomorrow! - July 19, 2011 NEWS WILL COME IN FIVES. ONCE ANOTHER UPDATE COMES UP, AND THERE ARE FIVE UPDATES ALREADY, THE TOP ONE WILL BE ERASED!